The Lucky Lady
by Kaydern
Summary: Sain's making Kent play a guessing game. So, who's the lucky lady Sain's in love with? Please R&R! KentSain shonenai yaoi
1. Nightflowers 011805

Disclaimer- Koori-chan doesn't own any of the characters, nor is she making any money off them

WARNINGS- There will be YAOI. Yes yaoi, as in slash, gayness, and homosexuality. Whatever you want to call it. Knock yourself out, ne? If you aren't into that sort of thing, please make use of the back button. Don't flame unless you've actually read the story.

* * *

"Ah! Lady Lyndis! You bloom like a nightflower under the moon's rays."

Kent rolled his eyes from the safety of his tent. For as long as he had known Sain, even as young men under Wallace's tutelage, he had always been like this. Much to his displeasure, the redhead was appointed as Sain's keeper at a young age. This probably had something to do with how quickly he dragged the other man off poor unsuspecting women, even at the age of ten. After all these years, he had it down to an art; Sain rarely had time to get drool on their traveling companions.

Then again, the women he traveled with were almost always able to take care of themselves.

"Thank you so much Sain! However, I think it's almost time for bed! We're traveling tomorrow, and if Hector catches you out and about, things could become unpleasant."

A frightened squeak was heard.

"Good eve to you, fair maiden!" Sain said hurriedly, before appearing inside the tent the Lycian Knights shared.

"My, it's cold tonight." Kent remarked, his voice rich with the humor of innuendo. Sain shot him a dirty look, but the sparkle in his eyes ruined the effect.

"A lot of help you are." He grumbled. Kent continued to smile.

"I thought Lynn held her own just fine- there was no need to for me to intervene. She doesn't take you seriously anymore, you know." Kent answered. It was true. Lady Lynn, like most of her female comrades, didn't believe Sain's sweet nothings for a moment. Kent hoped he hadn't hurt his friend's feelings, since it was unlikely he'd noticed. Thankfully the knight seemed undaunted.

"Of course. She never has, silly Kent." Sain said, flourishing his hands while he laid out his sleeping mat. Kent stared at him in shock.

"You're not upset?" He asked. Sain chuckled and started to remove his armor.

"Never have been. Why should I be?" The brunette replied. Kent sputtered.

"Well don't you . . . you know" The red haired man questioned. This was unknown territory for him. All these years he'd been keeping Sain from harassing women, but he'd never asked why. What did Sain want with them, anyway? A need for physical intimacies wasn't the reason; a few weeks back he had nearly ran from an overzealous street-vendoress.

Sain turned to raise his eyebrow at the well-behaved knight, his chainmail hanging on his arms and his tunic riding much too far up for Kent's taste.

"Lust after them? Sure, but that isn't everything." He answered. "Besides, how could I bring home a girl before you have? 'Tis bad manners. You obviously need it more than me." He smirked. Kent huffed at the barb on his sexual activity, or lack thereof.

'Thanks Sain. A real confidence booster, you are.' Kent thought. However, since he refused to imagine Sain 'bringing home a girl', he simply growled at the other knight.

"Not that! Get your head out from between your legs. I meant, don't you love her?" Kent asked. Lyndis has put up with Sain's nonsense the longest, and wasn't that what love meant? Kent noticed his companion's face had taken a serious cast.

"No Kent. I don't love Lyndis, not in that nature anyway." Sain whispered angry. Before Kent could say anything, Sain had curled into his bed roll and turned away.

Kent sighed. Usually the other man was lighthearted about any subject. Apparently this was different. Aware that they would be leaving early tomorrow, the sensible knight decided it was time to sleep.

He stood up, relocating the pack of supplies that had served as his makeshift chair and unrolled his own bedsheets in silence. Despite his best efforts, Kent was caught up in curious thoughts about his mate's odd behavior.

Even after he crawled into his cloth cocoon with only Sain's steady breathing to keep him company, he was unable to sleep.

Annoyingly enough, for all the sleep he lost wondering, he was still as confused as before in the morning.

* * *

a/n- For anyone's whose reading my other stories (specifically my Naruto fanfics) I am not going to take too much time to write this- consider this a necessary break. My brain has been hurting me lately. 


	2. In the Air 011905

Disclaimer/Warning- See first chapter

* * *

The next day was no better for Kent, either. He still didn't quite understand what had made his friend act like that. As he watched Sain flit from lady to lady, pulling the man back by the scruff of his neck when necessary, his mind continued to wander.

The weather was still quite chilly, but in some places the snow was thinning. Spring was near, just around the corner really, and Kent breathed it in.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Someone nearby remarked. Kent glanced to his right, but there was no one in sight. When he heard the polite cough, however, he realized the speaker must be walking. Face flushed with embarrassment, the knight glanced downward to see Eliwood, a Lord of High Standing. He nodded, trying to relax. Sain had no problem around important people, but Kent was certain he wasn't meant for interaction with high class. Too many things to remember and ideals to uphold around them, it made his head spin. However, if Lord Eliwood was a friend of Lyndis, he would try to be socially acceptable.

"Indeed, Lord." He smiled downward. Eliwood chuckled.

"No need to be so formal. Everyone else calls me Eliwood." The truly red haired man commented. Kent sighed.

"Perhaps." He said. The Lord looked angry.

"I'm sorry. If you're uncomfortable, call me what you like. Please, I'm no different from you on the battlefield. Truth be told, I don't like fancy titles" Eliwood confessed.

"Eliwood." He said as a way of responding. After all, the lordling was right. All warriors were commanded by the tactician, during a battle. "I wouldn't say that around Lord Hector. You would never hear the end of it." Kent finished. Eliwood laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. He makes fun of me enough for standing on ceremony. What would happen if he found out I didn't care?" Eliwood asked. They shared a smile.

"It. . . it is a nice day, though. Nearly spring." Kent said, trying to apologize without admitting it. Lord Eliwood wasn't so bad. The slighter man laughed.

"It is. Saturated with new life and love, this air is." The redhead said. Kent blinked.

"So it would seem. . ." The knight muttered. Eliwood tried to engage him in conversation, but it became clear the knight's mind was elsewhere. Finally he admitted defeat and wondered away.

Kent's mind was spinning. Love: perhaps that was the issue? The very idea seemed utter folly; Sain in love? Was the man even serious enough for that? He could barely commit to a pair of boots!

"Sain, are you in love?" Kent asked. Sain, already preparing for bed, jumped. Slowly he turned to stare at his solemn companion.

"Why do you ask?" He ventured. Kent bought some time to answer by pulling off his tunic, leaving only his undershirt to cover his chest. His bed was getting too warn as of late, but it surely wasn't warm enough to take any blankets off. Sleeping tunic-less was hardly a problem; after all, what was the point in modesty within the security of one's own tent?

"I can just tell." Kent said. Of course, he had no idea. This was merely a stab in the dark on Sain's odd behavior, (which seemed to be grating on Kent's nerves more than he would like to admit) and an improbable one at that. That's what Kent told himself, but he certainly didn't believe it. Sain laughed, and mussed Kent's hair. The dust from a week's travels rose, and Sain coughed.

"Kent! You are taking a bath, next Inn we reach!" The hyper knight shouted. Kent blushed, pushing Sain away.

"Leave it. Horses kick up a lot of dust." The somber knight growled.

"True, true." They sat in silence, and Kent remembered their earlier discussion. Before he could even ask what Sain had laughed about, the cheerful knight answered for him.

"You're right, though."

"Not just about the horses?" Sain chuckled.

"Not just about the horses." Sain confirmed. Kent pondered this new development, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. That probably had something to do with the trouble all this was going to cause him. Probably.

Sain was in love.

How would it affect them?

"Who's the lucky lady?" Kent asked. He had a strange urge to find out who he was up against. Sain smirked, his eyes sparkling. It had been a long time since Sain had been so honestly happy, Kent noted. That was worrisome.

"Guess."

Kent fell off his (makeshift) chair.

TBC

* * *

a/n- (hides face in shame) I know, I know. It's short. My brain was hurting, give me a break! I shall probably have my next chapter of "Dissension" up (my SasuNaru fanfic) before I post the next chapter here. Fear not, faithful readers, for I have almost the entire story already written. So I will finish it. Eventually

Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers!

bladegryphon- (smiles back) Thank you so much! Of course. Here it is, the next chapter!

Artic- (smiles happily) Thank you so oddles as well. (blushes happily) I'm glad you like my fluff.

K-Gforever- Thanks for the positive comment. However, I can't really ensure there will be a whole lot of plot. This is defiantly going to be fluffy as heck. Sorry if you were hoping for plot twists. . . (sighs) It is rather short, isnt' it? I was considering making it a big one-shot, but I got lazy.

bob lemon- I know, Kent/Sain is one of my favorite FE pairings, although I don't know why. If you're having trouble viewing the next chapter, look at the url. You can usually manipulate it to find the next chapter, or just come back later.

Maxx Darklord- (blushes with joy) Thank you so much, I agree completely. The FE fandom could always use some good yaoi.

SwordDemon- Heh. Thanks, I think?

FirenNicomonweb.de- Rest assured, the sane part of your brain isn't worth listening. Take it from a Naruto fan.

Dr. Evil- Thanks!

The Tainted Rose- (blushes) You're to sweet! I hope you liked the rest


	3. Caught 012105

Warning/Disclaimer- See first chapter

* * *

"What?!" Kent shouted. Sain slapped his hand over Kent's mouth.

"Shh! It's late; you might wake someone." Sain chastised. Kent glared at him, and when Sain retreated to his bedroll Kent finally spoke.

"What do you mean, guess?" He knew what it meant, but at the moment he was hoping this was just another one of Sain's crazy games.

Sain smiled at him. "Just what I said. I'm not going to tell you who I love; figure it out on your own."

Kent rolled his eyes, it appeared this was another one of Sain's crazy games, but this time he was suckered into playing along. Absently noting he was never this emotional around normal people, Sain got under his skin far too easily. Then again, no one else he knew was as obstinate as Sain.

The usually collected man turned his back on Sain, allowing for more time to think. He seemed to need such time a lot lately. This was with good reason, though. The poor man was quite overwhelmed. Unfortunately there was no time to wallow in pity.

Now, whom was Sain interested in?

Someone who was quiet and reserved to counter Sain's arrogant and outgoing personality, maybe? Someone good-natured like himself, perhaps? Kent stopped himself there before he started traveling in metal circles.

Was there any way to even predict Sain's love? Highly unlikely.

If Kent knew the man like he hoped he did, there was no rhyme or reason to Sain's love interest. Just like everything else he did, Kent noted.

"Florina?" Kent blurted, remembering how many times that Sain had tried to broach conversation with the girl. Sain blew out the only candle in the tent, plunging the cloth room into darkness.

"One guess at night, Ken." Sain said, his voice full of mirth. To a normal observer, it would seem that Sain hadn't heard, but Kent knew the troublemaker better. So it wasn't Florina. The red-haired man breathed a sigh of relief. Kent rather liked the quiet Pegasi knight, but he didn't want to imagine her stealing away Sain's hours with him.

He sighed into the darkness. He supposed now he was truly caught in the game. Usually he didn't mind, however right now he wished Sain didn't turn everything into a game.

He didn't sleep well that night either, but he did decide something. He wanted to win this game. Very, very much.

He would have to pay more attention to Sain's conquests.

Kent yawned. His lack of sleep was getting ridiculous. Why, if they met any bandits, he would be a liability. He firmly resolved to get more sleep, regardless of the stresses of his daily life.

"Serra! Poor maiden! It's much too dusty for you to be walking! Let me help you astride my-"

A smack rang through the caravan. Most of the men and women who heard it chuckled good-naturedly. A few moments later Sain rode up next to Kent.

"I'm sure you kept your hands to yourself?" Kent murmured. Sain smiled disarmingly at him.

"Of course. All in good fun. Although she didn't have to slap me so hard. I wouldn't have done anything inappropriate." Sain whined, rubbing his cheek. After a moment, when he was quite sure Kent wasn't watching, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at the healing mage. Kent heard her blow a raspberry and sighed softly. Any more good-natured chuckles were stifled quickly. Heaven knows those two didn't need any encouragement.

Kent was silent, pondering what Sain thought love was; did he consider his actions with Serra to be romantic? They seemed more like playmates, or rivals. He supposed he would find out that night.

Before his gelding could slow down, Kent gave him a light tap with his heels.

Sain smiled softly at him.

* * *

a/n- (grumbles, hides head) I know, short, a little dull. (growls) I suppose that's what comes of quick updates for a person like me. Anyway, the next few updates might not be this quick. I really, really should be back to my other Naruto fanfics, before my koi starts beating me over the head. She wants me to start another one with me... (gulps) That could be creepy for me. I'm sure anyone reading it will like it, though. 

A huge thank you to all my reviewers!

K-Gforever- Thanks for the positive comment. However, I can't really ensure there will be a whole lot of plot. This is defiantly going to be fluffy as heck. Sorry if you were hoping for plot twists. . . (sighs) It is rather short, isnt' it? I was considering making it a big one-shot, but I got lazy.

bob lemon- I know, Kent/Sain is one of my favorite FE pairings, although I don't know why. If you're having trouble viewing the next chapter, look at the url. You can usually manipulate it to find the next chapter, or just come back later.

Maxx Darklord- (blushes with joy) Thank you so much, I agree completely. The FE fandom could always use some good yaoi.

Baka KitsuneBri- (laughs) Indeed. I'm glad- I'm trying to keep Kent and Sain as IC as possible.

Please remember to review!


	4. Traveling with Trouble 012705

Disclaimer/Warning- See first chapter.

* * *

Traveling with Trouble

Lyn, marching in the front of the caravan, turned around and summoned a halt for the night. Lowen nodded to Kent, as they had been riding side by side for the past few hours.

Both men were rather quiet, so neither seemed to mind the other's company. If nothing else, but both knew acceptable conversation topics. However, they were rarely so desperate for conversation. Today was no exception; Kent had left Sain earlier that morning to watch him from a distance and note who he flirted with.

Unfortunately he hadn't noticed anything outside the ordinary. Sain had flirted with all the usual suspects, and been rejected just as easily. Most disappointingly as far as Kent's purpose was concerned, Sain hadn't looked upset in the least about any of his refused ladies. Kent was quite sure about this, he knew the other knight's expressions like an open book. It eased Kent's mind to know the man wasn't being hurt by any of the women. Sain had talked the most with Matthew, the devious kleptomaniac, but that had nothing to do with a possible love interest.

Kent sighed softly. No matter how many times and how many ways he reviewed what he had seen of Sain, he couldn't decipher what the man wanted. At first he would think the man was crazy for one woman, then another. Finally he decided that Sain was just fiddling with his head. There seemed no way the tousled knight cared for anyone in the way love would entail.

He had no name to guess with certainty. In reality, he couldn't think of a name that would roll off his tongue with ease. Yet, he wanted so much to know.

He would guess again tonight.

He nodded back to Lowen, who headed off to help cook dinner. Before the cavalier had even disappeared from sight Kent had slipped back into his musing.

If he had no real leads, his best guess would have to be Serra. It's not like Sain would mind; he loved having his roommate think he was familiar with the ladies.

* * *

"KENT! What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you know what love IS?" Sain bellowed.

Kent winced. He had no answer for that.

"I've never been in love, Sain." He whispered. Sain looked as if he'd been slapped, and his whole angry tirade collapsed around his feet.

"I knew you were a prude, Kent, but never?" He asked. Kent looked away. Sain sighed, and the lone candle lighting their tent flickered.

"Love is. . . devotion. You do stupid things, just to see them smile. You want to protect them. Maybe . . ." Sain paused. "Maybe, sometimes, you're a little in awe of them. The person you love is perfect." Sain ended in a whisper.

Kent stared at him. This love of his. . . Kent gulped. He'd never seen the other man so honestly passionate. Jokingly so, Sain had acted this way once or twice. Never, however, in all the years Kent had known him, had the man seen his eyes so bright. They seemed almost feverish in their light.

"Sain. . ." Kent said, surprised at the motion in his voice. He didn't think his friend was done talking, but he also wasn't sure Sain knew when to finish. They sat in uncomfortable silence, until Sain huffed indignantly.

"You thought I could feel that way for Serra? Of all people. . ." Sain growled. Kent sighed, for what had to be the third time that night.

"I don't understand this, Sain. What did you except?" He asked. It was true sadly, Kent realized. He didn't understand Sain at all.

Sain opened his mouth, as if to blurt something, but finally he decided against it. Instead he leaned over and blew out the candle. Thoughtfully, and almost too softly for Kent to hear, he muttered,

"That's something else. I don't understand my love."

* * *

"Rise and shine lovebirds!" Was the cry that woke Kent from another night of uneasy sleep.

He bolted upright, his bedroll pooling around his waist. The chilly morning air hit his lightly clad chest like a brick wall, and he shivered. He'd only worn his undershirt again last night, but sometime this morning it had grown colder.

Matthew stuck his head into the tent, his impish eyes sparkling.

"Honeymoon's over, ladies!" He said cheerfully. Apparently this was said for Kent's benefit alone, as Sain was still curled up in his bedroll. Kent wished he could be there, too.

Not wrapped up in Sain, of course. No, he wanted to be huddled under his own covers. He was slightly worried that he had to make that distinction.

Finally Matthew's suggestive undertone's occurred to him. He frowned blearily at the thief.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The enigmatic young man grinned, not at all intimidated by Kent's grumpy silence.

"I have to visit some friends in a nearby village. Sirs Hector and Eliwood, as well as Lady Lyndis agreed that it was important enough to take care of. Ergo, we travel that way. Sidetrack!" Matthew gabbed. Kent shrugged, not at all amused by the other man's sunny attitude. Even his damn cape looked happy. Not that he minded wandering; gods no. Right now he was just spiteful about the thief's smug attitude.

"Does this village have an Inn?" Sain's bedroll asked. Kent almost laughed. He still couldn't see the other man's head.

"Of course." Matt answered. Kent asked a question himself,

"What do you mean, of course?" his voice still gravely with found memories of sleep. Matt's grin threatened to overtake his face.

"It's a resort town in the mountains, after all. Famous for it's hot springs, I hear. The pass is still snowy, but by this time in spring is should be possible to traverse. Make sure to bundle up!" The spy finished, disappearing to go torture someone else. Sain groaned from inside his bedroll.

"I Hate the cold." Sain said. Kent smiled indulgently.

"I imagine we'll be leaving soon, Sain."

Sain's bedroll grumbled some more.

TBC. . .

* * *

a/n- (sighs, hides head) Sorry it took so long. I know, it's not as long as I would like either, but the next chapter should be much, much longer. Please bear with me until then? Pwease? (smiles happily) I hope you will. I don't know if you've noticed, but this story has been slipping down into the realm of the cliche. (sighs again) It makes me sad as well.

This chapter is dedicated to me absolutely amazing reviewers. I love you all, even those that don't review. And if you haven't reviewed, please consider it. I would appriciate any comments you have, because every one of my readers matter to me. Honest to goodness.

To my reviewers!

bladegryphon- (smirks) Why of course? I'm sure you as well have some idea of how much fun messing with Ken's sanity is. . . (ponders this also) I don't rightly know. I've got to really ease the boy into this- he doesn't even know about yaoi yet. However, I am rather good at getting people to consider yaoi (almost convinced her dear friend Monkey to let another guy kiss him. . .)

bob lemon- (gasps with joy) I'm so amazed! I've earned an "EGads!" (blushes happily) That is so cool. I love you you, sir (madam?)! (smiles) You have fanfictions! I must go read them.

Reka- (nods) (appears to be taking notes) Thank you so much for the kind words, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, just for you.

SKSuncloud- (blushes) You're so nice! I will!

ShadowAngel2439- (blinks at reference) Er. . . what fandom is that for? (smirks) Indeed poor Kent will.


	5. Snow Fights 012905

Disclaimer/Warning- See first chapter

* * *

Snow Fights

Kent growled. As a Lycian knight of Caelin, he had done a great many embarrassing things, but none of them quite rivaled this. Today, the second day of marching (Fiora was no longer an option) towards Matthew's mystery village, the trip had turned hellish.

While spring was approaching, it had not even glanced at the mountainous regions of Bern. The snow had become so heavy the foot soldiers started to complain. Kent didn't consider this a problem, in of itself. They had just as much right to warm feet as travelers equipped with a horse. As such, he had no problem when the travelers halted at a small village early this morning.

It also hadn't been a problem when he discovered the unique properties of this small village at the foot of the mountains. He had started to twitch when he discovered the village Matthew was directing them towards was a tourist attraction, however. He wasn't alone in this sentiment, so he couldn't help but laugh when Matthew was chased across the village closely trailed by Hector, waving his axe murderously.

Luckily Matthew had convinced the caravan that they were not traveling into the mountains to gawk at natural springs, but rather that he was meeting certain important contacts: in other words, secret spy stuff. By the time Hector had chased the man unto a rooftop he was able to halt the destruction by promising everyone a free visit to said hot springs. Because Hector was so interested. After much conversing among the nobles and several encouraging words from Eliwood, Matthew was able to climb down from the thatched roof.

The village they had stopped in was developed for the sole purpose of providing travelers to the secluded mountain village with sturdy mounts. As they were undoubtedly the first customers this spring, prices were a little steep.

Matthew was promply chased up to another rooftop after one glance at the bill.

The thief's only saving grace, the multitude of people indebted to him, proved useful once again. He, of course, was rather close friends with one of the stable owners, and after a long, convincing talk involving a lot of Hector's famous motivational words, Matthew was able to secure a disturbingly good deal. For a modest fee, the caravan would be allowed to borrow the prized stock of the village.

Of course, since the pack horses were the towns livelihood and by route quite valuable, all of their less than fit members had to stay behind as ransom. Merlinus immediately agreed, and several of the foot soldiers offered to stay. The nobles agreed that if they were attacked by bandits in the mountains, it was unlikely they would be particularly powerful, so the full fighting force was not needed.

They needn't have worried; with so much snow filling the pass, no one was even able to attack. Besides which, even with Matthew's insider deal, they couldn't afford enough mounts for everyone, which led to the completely embarrassing situation the Lcyian knight was currently trapped in.

The limited number of horses meant every horse had to have two riders, excepting the warriors of more robust build, who were allowed their own mounts. Thus everyone else was paired off, Wil with Rath, Lyn with Florina (who left her Pegasus in the capable hands of her older sister), Eliwood with Hector, Guy with Matthew, Canas with Erk and so on. Of course, Kent had been placed with his fellow knight Sain, and was currently seated in front of the troublemaker.

Only in the past few minutes had he been collected enough to recognize his sweaty palms, short breath, and general inability to think or speak coherently might not all be caused by lack of sleep. The reason this had taken so long was that lack of sleep was a viable explanation. Kent hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep since this whole fiasco with Sain had started. He couldn't wait to get to the Inn that must exist in that mountainous demon town Matthew was dragging them to.

However, in a storm of reasoning, Kent had realized he probably would have reacted to having a marvelously warm body right behind him the same way, regardless of sleep. He didn't allow himself to ponder the reason behind this, choosing instead to comb his mount's mane. He refused to imagine was Sain would have said; that is, complain that he smelled enough like a horse without purposefully adding to the stench. Not that he thought about this at all.

"Sain, must you wrap your arms around my waist?" Kent asked anxiously. It wasn't so much that he had become terribly aware of where those hands were for no particular reason, but that Sain's hands were cold. Distinctions like that were necessary and rapidly becoming the norm.

"It's cold, though. . ." Sain muttered into his friend's spine, and pressed his body against Kent's back. The red-haired man's faced rushed to match his hair, that could have just been the cold wind that blew. Both knights shivered.

"Don't you have warm gear?" Kent asked. He could almost feel the other man roll his eyes.

"I didn't we'd be needing it. It's supposed to be spring."

"Sain. . . what did you do with it?"

"I sold it." Sain whined. Kent sighed.

"You foolish little knight." The older knight said kindly. He was reminded of a time not so long ago, when he had to lend his annoying naïve friend a sword. Sain grumbled.

"Matthew! Why the hell are we going to this sun-forsaken village? Don't make me break your neck with my axe!" A deep voice growled. The momentary distraction halted conversation as both Lycians craned their own necks to better see the confrontation. Not too far ahead to the left Hector was waving his fist at Matthew. Eliwood and Guy were exchanging polite conversation, trying to ignore the argument taking place inches in front of them.

Sain chuckled, but this turned to coughing. Kent, prioritizing, allowed his nameless mare to follow the herd while he searched his saddle packs for something to keep Sain warm. He refused to let his friend get sick.

"At least I'm not the only one who is upset." Sain muttered. Kent made an agreeable noise. Where had he packed his extra blanket again?

Kent didn't see it, but Matthew smiled. "Secret." He said. Guy, who was also holding onto Matthew, whispered something in his ear. The impish spy laughed out loud. Hector looked about ready to castrate him, but Eliwood placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Hector, do calm down. I'm sure whatever it is, it's important." Eliwood soothed. Hector grumbled.

"I doubt that." Hector muttered, still bent on the warpath. Eliwood sighed.

"Well, you agreed to it, didn't you?" The lithe noble was starting to look a little irriated himself. The axe wielding terror sighed.

"I suppose you're right." He agreed. They rode off, presumably back towards the front of the caravan.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Sain muttered. Kent had not heard anything that sounded particularly intelligent while he was searching his saddlebags, aside from Eliwood's words. He supposed it must be something he hadn't seen. Before speaking again Kent smiled, having finally located the elusive blanket. He pulled it out and passed it back to Sain.

"What isn't?" He asked. Sain reminded silent, fiddling with the blanket. Kent assumed he just didn't want to answer, but he was still rather confused about how long Sain took to finish moving around. How complicated could covering oneself with a cloth be, anyway?

"This." Sain said, and Kent felt a cool pair of arms wrap around his neck and his very own blanket fall around his shoulders and upper arms. Perhaps the feeling he noticed the most was the warm chest that latched on to his back. This was the second time that had happened today, so Kent wasn't sure the cold weather was a good excuse for the pink flush that covered his cheeks anymore.

"S-sain!" Kent did not squeak.

He hoped.

Sain shrugged, and used the motion adjust the blanket some more. Now the blanket covered all the way down to his hands as well, and Kent imagined the mare looked like a grayish lump with two heads had settled on her back.

"Guy and Matthew gave me the idea." Sain explained. Kent could feel the other knight breathing down his neck; Sain's cold nose was borrowed in his shoulder. Nervously the extremely uncollected man glanced up at Matthew, now a few paces behind his horse and to the right. Much to his dismay, the other men were indeed wrapped up in a similar matter. Kent decided right then that the fates were out to drive him mad.

Guy noticed Kent's nervous glance and smiled. Kent could feel Sain smile back, and a fluttering of delicate hairs on his neck indicated that Sain had winked at the other man. Guy's smile grew, and he muttered something indistinguishable to Matthew. Kent couldn't hear a word the myrmidon said, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was about him, or Sain. Or both, really.

His suspicions were confirmed during the rest of the day when he constantly felt the spy's eyes on him. Granted, he didn't catch Matt at anything, the master troublemaker was too good for that. However, Kent couldn't imagine anyone else planning something for him. Kent shivered in expectation of whatever Matthew had planned for him. He hoped he didn't blush, either.

Instead he tried to think of someone else Sain could be interested in. Since he hadn't tried terribly hard to ride with any female traveling with them, his lucky lady must not be part of the caravan right now. Of the women left behind, only Ninian hadn't been tried yet. . .

TBC. . .

* * *

a/n- (whipes brow) Well, for everyone who wanted it- a longer chapter. On the downside, more plot. On the upside, more bish for your buck. Not to mention some cute Sain/Kent (I really prefer Kent as a seme, but he's so damn cute as is) as well as Matthew/Guy hints! You will see more of them in the next few chapters, because (in case you didn't notice) they are very much on Sain's side. Together, they are the dream team. No fine china will go uncracked with them in the area!

Thank you so much to my readers, especially my reviewers. Because, togther, you make this fic worth writing. Therefore any comments you have are important to me. I even listened to some. See? This chapter is a bloody lot longer.

To my reviewers-

SKSuncloud- (blushes more) Thank you! I'm glad I could keep Sain in character for you (and hopefully everyone else). It's good to know my efforts to keep Sain, Sain have paid off. Here is the more you requested!

Koriku- Little Riku! Awesome name. . . I know, because I called you that, it's probably not what you want me to call you, but it was fun. Tell me if I'm saying it correctly, ne? I'm glad you decided to review, and I'm glad you are amused. With that thought in mind, I shall not feel so guilty about my 'hot springs' cliche coming up. Updated!

ShadowAngelUmbreon- (giggles as well) (Matthew bows) Thank you. I pride myself on being entertaining. (Guy smacks him) No you don't. You just like to be rude. (Matthew rubs head) That's what's entertaining, love. Guy- . . . (blush)

TrisRika- (smirks) Oh, I don't know either. But then again, this is Matthew we speak of. . . a great many things are possible.

bob lemon- (ponders) I need to go read your fiction then. Kent/Sain is good stuff. Of course I would respond!You're cool, how could I not? Well, now I'm sure you've got some idea of where the plot is going (smiles), and I hope it lives up to your expectations. And yes, Kent really does not know. It's because he's so cute.


	6. The Not So Lucky 020905

Disclaimer/Warning- See first chapter.

* * *

The not so Lucky

Kent glanced around the tent. It had taken them another day (Sain had refused to answer when Kent mentioned Ninian), but the caravan had reached the pass. Snow had started falling this morning, and Kent had decided to guess Pricilla. After all, there weren't a lot of women that he knew, and he was quickly nearing the end of the rope. The day had been spent pushing towards a cave a fourth of the way through the pass, and Kent had decided if he could ever move his fingers in a way mimicking motion, he would strangle Matthew.

Knowing that he would have to spend the night sharing a bedroll (for warmth, of course) with Sain (lovely, tousled, adorable Sain) made Kent decide death was too good for the thief. In fact, he doubted a torture had been invented to properly revenge Kent's ravaged mind.

And Kent's mind was indeed spinning. The first grievance against him was the troubled look Sain had given his companion when Kent placed his bets of Ninian for the night. His eyes had been so clouded with pain, and Kent was sure it was his fault. The second was his continued lack of sleep. In a stunning change of pace, he hadn't slept a wink last night, with Sain's back pressed against his own the whole night. Of course, the other man had sold his extra bedroll, and it was already too cold for Kent to spare his extra blanket. Even worse, his disgustingly active mind had provided a great many of what he had come to term 'curious thoughts' about himself and the other knight. Granted, he had a vague idea of what those thoughts entailed, but he wasn't about to ask one of the other men in the caravan, Sain called him a prude enough. He couldn't ask the females, Pricilla's blush at even a mention concluded that.

Kent thanked the gods he wasn't desperate enough to ask for more information on these sorts of matters with Oswin.

Sadly, this was only one side of the proverbial coin, and the other side had an even more confusing face. However, Sir Kent, commander of arms in House Caelin, was a man of few words and many thoughts, because he knew thoughts were more articulate. Thus, he decided to compile all the knowledge of himself he had amassed.

He knew he was thankful the scouts (Rath and Wil) had found this cave and the shelter it provided against the already dropping temperature, and this was reasonable. However, it was not nearly as reasonable and quite a bit out of character to have breathed a sigh of pure joy when he had realized Sain would finally be warm. Or, to send him off to Matthew as soon as their horse had been tied up to fetch some warmer clothes like a mother hen.

It was downright frightening to set up the tent himself hoping that Matthew had stolen something decent for Sain.

Kent shook his head. It probably wouldn't do him any good, thinking. Despite all the faith the redhead placed in a level head, it hadn't been helping him. It wasn't helping him now, really. But back to the matter at hand.

Sain.

Whatever the more sensible knight was doing, his friend inevitably came to mind. Traditionally they were idle thoughts, like remembering a spar, that the other man needed another haircut, or something similar. For whatever reason, Kent's thoughts were almost always on his fellow cavalier. Only recently, while he had been so preoccupied with the whole 'lady love' business, had he noticed the pattern his thoughts took. He supposed others might consider this obsession or something closely related, but Kent wasn't too concerned. If he'd always been like this, then his mental drifting had never caused a problem before and was nothing urgent now. At least, Kent hoped.

Sain's love admission was another matter entirely. Knowing Sain held someone else more important than himself was disquieting to say the least. He knew he heard something pertaining to that before, what was is it?

Ah, now he remembered.

'Friendship is constant in all matters save the offices and affairs of the heart.'

That sounded about right.

Yet, why was he so wounded? He wasn't exactly sure how a friend should react, but jealousy didn't seem correct. It was jealousy, wasn't it?

Kent sighed. He had rather hoped he wasn't shallow, especially for Sain. he should be happy for his friend! Furiously Kent shoved saddle packs into the recently set up tent.

Still filled with self-loathing (and still listening anxiously for Sain's footfalls) Kent whipped out his bedroll and straightened things up angrily.

He knew he should be happy for Sain, like he knew the sky was blue and Hector liked to break things. . .

. . . but to lose even a moment for time with him to a woman, any woman, smashed against his ribcage like Wallace's practice sword. The man was important to him.

Kent paused to rub his thumb over the cool blanket.

Sain was precious to him. He tried the thought on for size, and it covered him with a strange sort of fluttering joy.

"Good memory?" Sain asked. Kent jumped back.

"S-sain!" He passed by squeaking in favor of an indignant huff. He hadn't known he'd been smiling, or that Sain had walked up. Still, he couldn't help but return the smile Sain sent his way. Indifferently he noted he was getting too emotional. He couldn't bloody wait to get to that Inn.

"In the flesh. You were right again, oh wise one. Matt was able to drudge up some extra clothes for me." Sain answered the questions Kent had been about to ask.

"Marvelous." Kent answered dully, making a special effort not to add any snide remarks. He was feeling a bit cranky from all this sleep-deprivation.

Sain turned around to strip out of his armor, as up until now he had been wearing the extra layers for warmth only. Lyn had declared the pass empty of all life, let alone bandits of any sort. Ninian was hardly her for conformation.

Kent turned around just as smoothly to rearrange the winkles on his bedroll, recalling the curious thoughts that had arose last time this happened. With mock calm he wondered if Sain had enough extra blankets to occupy his own bedroll as he listened to cloth slide against skin.

If not . . .

Kent's mind conjured up the previous night. Fighting back a furious blush, he decided to talk over the whole business with Lady Lyn. He didn't know how much more of this sudden awkwardness he could stand.

Certainly, his insomnia was partially to blame. Kent felt his jaw crack when he yawned, and concluded it was high time to fall asleep somewhere warm and Sain-free.

. . . Or it would be, as soon as took a stab at the nightly 'guessing', and event Kent had come to view with mixed feelings, if my mixed you meant hopelessly entangled. He had a sinking feeling that no matter whose name he guessed, the stoic knight would always lose. It was depressing to say the least, especially because Kent knew his guess, the quiet Pricilla, was no guess at all. He looked over at Sain, who by now was kneeling down to extract his own bedroll. Mercifully Matthew had 'found' some extra blankets for him.

"Are you happy?" Kent asked, and blinked. He hadn't meant to say that. . .

Sain twitched and slowly up righted himself and turned on his heel to stare at Kent.

"What?" He asked, his usually cheerful voice full of tremors. Kent shrugged, unable to return his attention.

"I mean, you talk all about your 'love'. I want to know, does she make you happy? Are you happy being in love?" Kent asked. Sain licked his lips softly. They sat in silence for a few moments, which allowed time for Kent to silently chastise himself for voicing another weighty question for his friend. Finally Sain was able to speak.

He muttered something softly. Kent leaned towards him.

"What was that?" He asked, tense. Sain whipped his head around to glare directly into his comrade's eyes.

"I said, I don't know!" He shouted. Kent stared at him in horror. In the entire time he'd known him, Sain had never gotten so upset.

Never.

The brunette looked like he wanted to continue shouting, but his shoulders hunched inward.

"I just don't know, Ken. I don't know anymore." Sain muttered, his face blank. It was the cruel sort of face that was a man's last defense against hot tears.

Kent felt an intense wave of hate for whoever had caused Sain, his friend, HIS Sain, such pain. With only Sain's expression to guide him, the redhead navigated his way over to the teal-clad knight and gathered him up in his arms.

He had an image of himself sweeping the pieces of Sain back together before anyone noticed, until Sain sniffed and shifted his face into the larger man's chest.

"It's so hard. . ." Sain muttered again. Kent conceded he wasn't a whole lot taller than Sain, as their eyes were level, but he couldn't help but run his hands through the lithe man's hair and hold him closer.

Kent supposed, after the initial rush was over and every other thought in his head didn't start with the letter Sain, that he should be a little worried by his reaction. And by slightly, he meant 'a lot'. Luckily common sense was told to shut it's hole in favor of more important matters.

"Tell me about it." Kent soothed. He firmly decided to kill the woman who had so easily shredded Sain's heart. Sain shook his head. Kent pet his hair some more, uncomfortably aware that Sain might actually be taller than him. His hair was, at least. Kent focused on the hair, instead of his own bruised feelings. Why didn't Sain trust him?

"It's not doing you any good to keep silent." Kent complained.

"That was the thought." Sain muttered into Kent's shoulder, his arms tucked against the other man's chest. Again with the muttering. Kent gulped, feeling a little bit weak , and extremely useless. Scratch that: extremely weak and useless.

"Please." Kent asked.

'I don't want to see you like this.' Kent thought. Finally, finally, Sain made a (sweet) little noise in the back of his throat, and the floodgates broke.

"I want to be happy, sometimes. Happy like I was before. Stupid, uncomplicated happy. Oblivious again, I'd love that. I wish so much this love shit had never showed up in my life." Sain growled, pushing Kent away. In the silence that followed the observant knight made a tactful retreat to his bedroll. He didn't mind getting pushed around so much- Sain needed to talk, and Kent wanted to listen. Anything to have his Sain back.

". . . but sometimes, he smiles at me. All he has to do is smile, and nothing matters anymore." Sain chuckled, turning his head away. "Just one little smile. but then it ends, and I'm breaking under it all again. Do you have any idea how scary that is?" Sain asked. His voice sounded distorted, like he was trying to hold back.

"And yet . . ." Sain sighed. "I think I'm happy. A little. Maybe not the same way I was before, because now I want something. Someone. I want him so much. So I can't be sad, until I have him." Sain finished, smiling sadly. Kent thought he understood then what Sain had been talking about with his smile.

Wait.

His?

What in god's name was going on around here, anyway?

TBC. . .

* * *

a/n- Oooh! Lookie! Koori made a cliffhanger. . .

Hof- (smacks her) Now, what do you say?

Koori- (glances at Hof) Right. (turns to readers) (bows) I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Even worse, I can't promise the next few updates will be much faster. However, I can promise they won't take any absurd amounts of time, like a month. I may be slow, but that will never happen. Besides, I will finish this fanfic. I love it too much to stop now, even if I end up knee-deep in fluff. (stares at fluff) (to self) I really need to develop an immunity to this stuff.

Hof- We noticed. You sort of started adding sarcastic comments in the middle of fluff. Just because you can't stand it. . .

Koori- As if you can. (sicks out tongue at him) Anyway, I would like to thank my amazing reviewers! Damn did they pull through for me. I don't know what I would do without them.

Hof- (cough) Cry yourself to sleep (cough)

Koori- (glares at him) Sorry if I didn't introduce anyone, but this is my muse, Hof. He's an ass, and half the reason I only have three inner children left. (laughs) Anyway, before I start blabbing too much, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Was this chapter long enough?

* * *

SKSuncloud- (blushes) Thank you so much!I know, MatthewxGuy is like icing on the cake. Just because they're so cute.

Koriku- (smirks) Of course! It's because you rule. (sighs) I don't think I can add any more, though. Ken is going to start getting a little mixed up, meaning no more distinctions. (ponders) Although . . . (evil grin) Oh, I did that on purpose. I love to see all the good happy yaoi and yuri as much as the next girl. (looks down) If anyone wants me to, I'll write an AU LynxFlorina. As soon as I beat the game. (blinks) Oh. Sorry about that. I shall now call you simply Koriku. Because it's so purty. (nods) I know, I hope his chapter is long enough as well. (shakes head) And don't worry about that, I have no idea what makes me write at the skill level I do (Hof- o.0) Really! (looks to numbers) Oh, I use those to date my chapters. The first two numbers are the month, the second two are the date, and the last two are the year. I'd use slashes, but won't let me.

A Fan- (words take a few moments to sink in) Ah-ah-ah- THANK YOU! To have someone compliment me on my style of writing- (eyes get starry) It's something I've always wanted to hear.

Sarah aka Celebi- (giggles) I know. That's just Matt for ya. (blinks) Erm, I don't rightly now. Not too many, I think. Kent's a really poor guesser, though.

bladegryphon- (blushes brighly) Aww! Thankies you! We'll have to see, won't we?

K-Gforever- He is. Me too! KentSain is cuddly.

bob lemon- (gasps) I know! Poor little plot- I think I made it get off the couch. It's going to stalk me now. . . (ponders) You know, I've seen quite a few of just Matt/Guy. Sadly, they were only one-shots. (pouts in corner) Anway . . (nods excessively) rest assured, I know the pain of an author who updates slowly. (bows) I'm so sorry, but I will be disappearing for a week. I've got the break off and my mother has decreed I make sure my brother gets to Arizona in one piece. However, I will have access to a compy, so I'll try and keep the fic from suffering. On that note, I have something to confess. Up until now all the chapters I have posted for this story have been already written down in my notebook. As is, I have nothing written down past this chapter. (waves finger in air) HOWEVER, I do not plan on disappoing my fans. I will try and keep my updates regular. And I WILL finish this fic. You can bet on it. (bows) Thank you for your support, oh lemon-y one.

Kirry Merow- (smiles happily) I'm glad I made you want to come back to (blushes) I'm glad you like my writting!

LordLeonius- (waves) (smirks happily) Bitte! What do you mean, never thought about it? What about the 'favors' Guy owes Matthew! (dances about at the possiblities)

Rayne-kun- (nods) Kent's like that. (blinks) Er, is that a threat! (is inwardly jumping that her story is so important)

. . .- (nods) I'm afraid this is indeed yaoi. Er, gayness. I'm sorry, I'll try and make sure mistakes like this don't happen again. (goes to fix warning in first chapter)


	7. Intentions 030305

Disclaimer/Warning- See first chapter.

* * *

Intentions (Or, Kent Gets A Clue)

Kent glanced down into his cup sadly. When Lowen started breakfast the smell roused Kent, and he knew something was wrong. The sun had barely risen, yet Sain was no where to be found, nor any of his companions. Kent was forced once again to admit that he was disturbingly antisocial in comparison.

It seemed last night's ... confession had left Sain afraid of his reaction. This wouldn't be too surprising. When Kent realized the meaning of Sain's words, he had walked out of the tent and not returned until he was certain Sain was asleep. He hadn't slept much tonight either.

Or perhaps he was mad at Kent from being present in his moment of weakness..

Or embarrassed, for both reasons.

"Probably all of them." Kent muttered, fingering the knot on his wooden mug.

"All of what?" A taunting voice asked. Kent whipped around, hoping it was-

"Matthew?" He said, trying to conceal his disappointment. The thief undoubtedly noticed and ignored it.

"Right you are, Kent! I'm touched! You looked so excited to see me! Guy will be jealous, I think." Matthew laughed. Kent sighed. Matthew had noticed, and chosen to take advantage of Kent's sorrow. He flushed as well, knowing the cloaked man well enough to know the barb.

"Wait... what's this about Guy?" Kent blinked.

Matthew was already walking away.

"I'll tell you while we saddle the horse." He answered. Kent rushed after him, hurriedly setting his mug with the rest.

He never even noticed the dirty look Lowen gave him for waiting so long to bring up his dishes. Now the cavalier turned cook would have to melt some more snow.

"W-What?" Kent growled. Matthew gave him an unreadable look over his shoulder. Kent almost reflected that all of the thief's looks were unreadable, but decided not to think about it.

"I will be your riding companion today." The other man said. Kent nodded and held back a sigh. It was as he'd feared. He attempted to smile at Matthew.

"At least you're helping with the horse. It's a welcome change." He tried to start. Matthew simply grabbed brush and started on his side of the horse.

"I see." He said, making his voice deliberately cold. Kent blinked, used to blunt people, but unsure about how to respond to so much venom. Truth be told, Sain had never turned anything near that tone of voice on him, and he was Kent's only extended human contact.

"About you and Guy..."

"..." Kent began to sweat, completely out of his depth with this much open hostility from the sandy-haired man.

"Did you mean, that you're ..."

"Lovers?"

Kent gulped. "Yes, that." This sort of talk was so unusual- he might as well be talking about girls!

Matthew pet the horse's mane, giving off a decidedly sinister air.

"Why yes I did." He cast a glance at Kent over the horse's shoulders. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

Kent already knew what Matthew was expecting of him, and that it was unlikely any answer would let him go unscathed. The thief was far too fast for that- if he wanted to escape, his best shot would be to point and scream "Look, SHINIES!" and run like hell.

Yet, this was must be a touchy subject for Matthew to get so protective, and for that Kent owed him the truth.

For a moment Matthew's heavy gaze was forgotten. Kent thought of how comfortable the two men seemed around each other. He remembered several occasions when Matthew had make the expressionless myrmidon smile, even laugh. He recalled all the times Guy had simply placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and quelled his anger. Kent suddenly, rather embarrassingly, realized the meaning behind all the looks they had shared. He also realized he had been damn blind not to see this before.

"Do you love him?" Kent asked. Matthew blinked at him.

"With all my heart." He answered unflinchingly.

"Does he love you?"

"... yes." Matthew answered, uncharacteristically serious. Kent grinned, breaking the oppressive atmosphere and handed Matthew the saddle pd.

"Then I don't see a problem at all."

Matthew grinned back. Kent applauded himself for not royally fucking a sticky emotional situation up.

"You know, I thought you were an ass." Matt admitted. Kent sweatdropped. Matthew was even more blunt than Sain at times!

"Really?" He asked. Matthew nodded, or Kent assumed he nodded, as he was riding behind Kent.

"Yup. In fact, I was fixing to beat you up this morning." Matt answered calmly. Kent almost laughed this time. After spending all day with the man, he was beginning to notice how well Matthew kept secrets. He'd been asking all day about Sain, but the man had evaded him skillfully. He had only been able to discover that whatever happened this morning was in response to Sain's horrible night. However, if Matt was bringing the topic up freely, he must be considered trustworthy.

"I noticed. I'm not entirely sure why, but I'm beginning to suspect I deserved it." Kent said slowly. He was a little shocked at how much he wanted to me trusted by Matthew. The thief was silent for a moment.

"I'm not so sure anymore." He muttered. Kent shook his head, almost startling the horse.

"It's about making Sain ... upset, isn't it?"

"..." Matthew didn't say anything. This was usually the point during previous conversations where Kent would stop to gather his thoughts. Kent glanced to the left, and noticed the sun setting in the snow. He didn't have much time.

He sensed Matthew was the barrier between him and his best friend. He wasn't going to hesitate anymore. If sleeping next to Sain make his sleep restless, sleeping away from him would make his rest sleepless.

"Then I do deserve it." Kent said firmly. He could feel Matthew's eyes on the back of his neck. "If it was me who made him cry- I deserve it!" Kent whispered fiercely.

Matthew placed a cool hand on his shoulder.

"Then you should go apologize to him"

"Huh?" Kent glanced around. The other members of their caravan were already dismounting and setting up camp. A muffled yelp followed by gruff laughter indicated that Wil would be suffering from yet another sprained ankle. Apparently they had reached the night's resting ground without him noticing. Kent quickly jumped down, and Matthew followed suit. The thief smirked at him.

"Go on. Guy-chan might try and stop you, but I think Sain left him with the horse-" Matthew stopped, because Kent had already dashed off.

"After riding for almost 10 hours straight..." He pondered for a moment, then his grin grew. "There's hope for those two yet." He said, leading the poor abused pack horse to a tie before stripping it's gear. He would just leave a little note for Kent...

After Kent's sprinting through the ranks turned to a pained hobble, he concluded many things.

Firstly, that one should always listen to all instructions before running off into shit. One should also avoid running after riding for a whole day. And most importantly, one should Always Eat Breakfast.

Kent groaned sadly, before giving in and walking towards the newly erected mess tent. If only he had seen where Sain left to- Kent came to a mighty (painful) halt.

Before him, searching hopelessly for a cup- Kent decided right then and there to believe in a higher power- was Sain. Kent walked up next to him.

Quite suddenly his mouth felt like sandpaper, but he started looking for his cup anyway. Maybe he would come up with something completely brilliant that would make Sain stop avoiding him under pressure. Finally Kent found his cup, and reached for it will a little grin.

"Yeah." He muttered. Finally something goes right, even if it was the easiest task he would attempt tonight. He look up to see Sain give a perfect trapped mouse expression. Kent smile softened, but the sandpaper was already back.

What would he say? What would be the most effective? Why did he feel the strange urge to refer to Sain as adorable?

Kent shook all this off. He'd been analyzing and think so much lately, but it hadn't done him any good! Besides, this wasn't court politics, this was Sain. Why complicate things?

The correct question was, what did Kent want? Answer: He wanted his Sain back.

He glanced at his cup again.

"You know, I can always tell which one is mine." Kent pointed to his cup, more specifically the small knot. He rubbed it with his thumb. "Because of this, I can always tell which cup is mine. No matter where Lowen throws it. I bet is sounds silly, but-" Kent trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"No it's not." Sain answered softly. Kent looked at him questioningly. A little embarrassed, Sain gestured to a chip o his mug's handle.

Kent smiled widely at him, unaware his blush matched Sain's.

Sain returned the grin, and before he knew it both men where chuckling, and suddenly there were laughing. When Kent finally calmed down, he noticed it had started snowing.

"Sain, will you help me set up our tent?"

"Our?"

Kent sent him a nervous look. "If you don't mind..."

Sain smiled again, and Kent felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Sure." Sain finally said.

"But you actually have to help."

"But Ken"

"No buts. You left me to take care of the tent myself this morning."

Sain shrugged. "Fine."

"I missed you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Kent answered, heading into the snow cheerfully.

TBC...

* * *

a/n- (hides) I'm so, so SO sorry this took such a long time. I was planning it all out- honest! (hides some more)

Again, thank you to all my AMAZING reviewers! You guys make this story worth writing! (and spell-checking. Really)

* * *

To my Reviewers: 

SKSuncloud- (smiles brightly) I'm glad you think so! (blushes) I was going to fix that bit about Leila up, but I'll do it next chapter (this thing keeps getting longer! ;;)

Koriku- (blinks) I don't think I remember writing that- I'm pretty sure I've done a good job keeping up with that, but you might be right (massive sweatdrop) (smiles happily) I will! I really want to write that, but I also want to use Florina's sisters, soI really need to finished the game and/or read more of the support convos (is extremely lazy). (nods) Yup, the dates looked so funny on someone else's story that I had to try them!

...- (grins) Sweetness! I feel like I have converted someone! I'm glad you don't mind too much!

shadowangelumbreon- Umbreon! The best pokemone EVER! (grins) Sorry, cool name. (smirks) Yes, yes they are. I give snuggles to bishies that do my bidding.

Sara aka Celebi- (nods) Yeah, Kent is the dumbest smart person ever. I will stretch this out for a few more chapters!

bob lemon- (smirks) I can make people giggle with my fluff! I am all powerful! (nods) Kent can be a little slow if you let him. (hides) I'm sowwy! I would have sooner… but life kept getting in the way. (blinks) FANART? Lead me to it! (blushes happily)

Rayne-kun- (grins) All in good time. Don't make me rush the delicate process of trying to not write a Kent/Sain lemon….

Nevermore-Amaya- (gasps) That you so much! You are too kind. (blushes) Here it is!

Flamefirefox- (laughs) I'm glad, because this fic seems to have no shortage of fluff. (shakes head) Never. I need all the kindness I can get! (smirks) Yes, I didn't expect to take to it as well as I have… Erk! I would have to have played further to have met both Legault and Heath… gomen! (snickers) You should see mine!

K-Gforever- (nods) He will, but that will be just about the end of the story. Gomen!

B.G.Pendragon- Yay! I lovers you! (glomps)

* * *

And now for the current chapter reviews… (because I take too long to get these up)

SKSuncloud- (glomps you) You are kick-ass. You always seem to review first! (nods) I know Matt was a little out of it, but I had to make him protective of his friend, and in this particular story, he's a good friend of the Sain… (nod nod)

Koriku- (loves the glompage) I'm so glad you like it. (blushes) You… quoted me! (goes into shock) (nods when she comes out of shock) Yes, yes he is. (grins) I know, I was really proud of the cups bit. (nods again) I know, but I couldn't help myself. 'Twas laaaaate at night.

Fenix- (smiles) Thank you! (cuddles you)

Kitty Merow- (grins) Trust me, praise is never lame. Only flames be such… (glomps you)

K-Gforever- (smiles) Give him a little credit. He was quite mature about the whole yaoi thing. (shrugs) He just isn't… er … very sexually active.

Fire Fanatic- (blushes) Thankies!


	8. Interlude: Recognizing Desire 050405

Recognizing Desire

Eyes, Hector decided, were Eliwood's best feature. Granted, the lithe man had a fair number of other marvelous physical attributes, and Hector felt drawn to properly appreciate them all.

His neck was absolutely superb, and Hector made sure his attention towards it was proportional. He placed soft kisses all over, scattered from collar bone to just under his ear back to his adam's apple. Eliwood wasn't particularly sensitive here, but that wasn't the issue. It was a nice neck. Hector nipped it.

Eliwood made a noise that sounded irritated, but Hector could hear the hint of a giggle in it. Encouraged by this, the blue-haired axe-man closed is jaw, making sure he bit hard enough to leave a mark. This time his captive was purely aggravated. Hector pulled back and this, and felt his eyes crinkle.

"Fine." He muttered contentedly, deciding to reap a kiss. Just as he remembered. It was soft, and almost unbearably warm. The larger man ran his tongue along one of the younger's lips, and as the kiss deepened pleasantly a calloused hand ran down the redhead's chest.

From mere inches away Hector watched those eyes, unable to look away from the gorgeous blue orbs. Whoever had coined the phrase 'dark with desire' was a lying fool. Eliwood's eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, and his best friend reveled in the emotions he was creating.

To know he was the one drawing those sweet little sounds out.

He was the one making those lids slide closed. He was the reason those eyes crossed with pleasure when his hand did this-

"Hector? Are you awake yet?" Eliwood's voice rang out.

"Mmmh?" Hector growled. "Fuck. No, go away." He added. The big man was sure he would be a morning person. If only mornings didn't hate him so much. He pulled his meager blankets over his face, blocking the undoubtedly cheerful light streaming through the window.

"What's wrong?" Eliwood asked, voice already worried . Hector rolled his eyes from under the blankets. Damn cute unsuspecting worry warts would be the death of him!

"I just dreamed I was screwing you blind." Hector deadpanned.

"No, really, Hector. Are you alright?" The smaller man asked.

"Nothing." Hector meant to leave it at that, really he did. "I'm just not comfortable in beds again." He added. Completely against his intent. Instantly a hand materialized on his back, rubbing softly.

"Not used to mattresses yet, eh?" Eliwood asked. His tone was marvelously sweet and his hand rubbed soothing circles on his friend's back. It was almost, Hector mused, worth being kept up all night by the damn bed. Hector shifted on his side, away from Eliwood and his temping hands. Why did he always have to tell his friend these things? He knew on some levels he craved the contact his complaining created, but was it really worth his manliness?

Eliwood pulled his hand away, and Hector could sense the hesitation. Suddenly he would have given anything to have that kind hand on his back again, or better yet a smile on the Pharean Lord's face.

The blue haired man pulled himself up, and laid a reassuring hand of his own on his partner's shoulder.

"Don't dwell on it. By tomorrow even I'll be sleeping like a baby." Hector urged. Eliwood glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then started giggling. Hector narrowed his eyes, only half serious when he demanded to know what was so funny.

Eliwood chuckled into his hand tough, and refused to tell. Hector shoved him off the bed.

"Wha- Hector!" Eliwood started.

"Hush. You'll wake the borders next room over." Hector reprimand, then glanced off the bed smiling. The sight that greeted him was like something he'd only dreamed about. His best friend was spread out on the floor, tangled up in the sheet he'd brought down with him. The lordling's cheeks were flushed and his pink lips were pulled into a contented smile. Once again Hector's gaze was drawn back to Eliwood's crowning feature. His eyes were half-lidded, and under his lashes those gorgeous eyes glowed with joy. Hector felt his pants tighten. Shifting slightly and coughing into his hand, the older warrior tried to look away. He really did. Just like in a cheesy romance tale, the Ostian Lord couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I should be going." Hector managed. The Pharean looked at him curiously.

"After being on the road so long, I really need a bath. I can't beat Matthew to a pulp covered in horseshit." Hector waltzed out to the music of Eliwood's nervous chuckle. Grabbing items for a cold bath in the river on his way out, Hector lamented his unlucky fate. He certainly hadn't meant to fall in lust with his best friend.

The worst part was how impossible it all was. Hector could remain mercifully unmarried his entire life, since Uther was happily married with two children of his own. Eliwood however was expected to marry a pretty young lady with a nice smile and wide hips so he could make little redheaded lordlings of his own. Hector had no qualms about elbowing his way into their marriage to get a little action, but he knew his friend would. The stupid adorable bugger would never betray his wife, no matter how obnoxious she would undoubtedly be. Even now he was probably saving himself for the half-wit lady his father had planned out for him.

"Foiled by a woman that doesn't exist- how pathetic." The blue-haired man admitted.

"Lord Hector." A deep and completely unsuspected voice intoned. Hector grumbled.

"Kent, was it?" He asked. "What do you want?"

Kent looked a little amused at Hector's bad mood, but he was too graceful to comment on it.

I came to warn you. Matthew booked us a hot springs." Hector sighed.

"With our money I presume?" He ask, resigned. Kent took pity on the poor lord and held back a laugh at his sorrowful expression.

"Surprisingly not. Apparently he as family up here." Hector slumped with relief until the full meaning of this fact sunk in.

"What? Are you serious?" Hector sputtered. Kent nodded.

"Very. I'm here to tell you that Lord Eliwood, Sain, you and myself with be sharing one of the actual springs." The redhead knight handed Hector a large key.

"Naturally he didn't share with me the location, so I assumed this key fits our spring only." Kent added. Hector fingered the rather ornate key, his eyes mere slits of suspicion.

"Matthew's family, you say?" He asked, ice coating his every word. "You don't think he came all this way to visit his family do you?" Hector asked, developing a tick on his otherwise smooth forehead. Kent sighed as well.

"I don't think so, for once. All I know is he looked quite serious when he spoke to Sain this morning. Nervous."

"I've never seem him nervous." Hector looked slightly afraid of the idea that there was anything on God's green earth that could scare the spy.

"He was going to see his parents."

"... That makes sense." Hector muttered. If there was one thing more destructive than the thief, it must be the miscreants that spawned him. Kent shrugged, although he was thinking along much the same lines.

"It must have turned out well, because when he came back he had those keys." Kent said stiffly. Hector yawned, and smacked Kent's shoulder in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

"Wellll, I'd love to sneak a dip in the cold end of the bath house real fast, then you two love birds can have some fun." Hector said loudly. Kent started choking.

"W-what?" He squeaked. At least Hector assumed that's what Kent had meant to say, if he hadn't been choking so hard on his embarrassment. The lord grinned evilly. He really loved doing this to people.

"Like I haven't seen you eyeing Sain's ass like it's the last one in Lycia. Er... Bern." Hector said. Kent turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Ooooh dear." He muttered. A few seconds later he composed himself, taking a deep breath and letting it all out. For some reason unknown to the axe wielding man this must have helped, because Kent turned to face him.

"I don't supposed you'd believe a heartfelt denial."

"As long as you don't expect anyone here to believe it. Or that you really disappear into the woods to piss after riding too long near him." Hector countered. Kent shrugged at this.

"But what if you're wrong?"

"You would have denied it properly by now."

"... what are you going to do?" Kent finally sighed. Some of the times he read had needed to pee.

"Didn't you hear? I'm allowing you some free time to make your move." Hector rolled his eyes. Gods damn, you just can't find good help these days.

"Are you going to Lady Lyndis?" Kent whispered. He refused to be deterred, even by the tantalizing option of sharing a hot spring with Sain. Lyn was a kind woman, but she was still a Lady. He would lose his job and worse if she heard of something like this. Hector shook his head.

"Lyn isn't so foolish. However, I won't tell her anything unless you want me to." He told the other man. Kent slumped with relief.

"I'm afraid this is new to me as well, Lord Hector."

"What is?"

"..." Kent raised an eyebrow, apparently unwilling to say it.

"Wanting to screw another guy senseless?" Hector asked. He, after, had no problems with the idea. Kent started choking again so the lord beat it out of him. "Don't worry about it. Gets to the best of us. Flighty one, aren't you?" Hector added when Kent started coughing even harder.

"Who?" Kent finally managed to gasp, and Hector's expression closed.

"None of your damn business." He blue haired man growled. Kent contemplated this silently.

"Lord Eli-" The knight started to ask, but was cut of by a knife to the crotch. Hector growled, but eventually nodded. It seemed the paladin was perceptive about all the love lives other than his own. Go figure. When the knife was removed Kent nodded politely, allowing the Lord to seem his pleased expression. Hector nearly grumbled at this-trust the knight to be an expert of silent communication!

"I... thank you. Hector." Kent said, trotting off. "I shall require the spring in an hour's time." He said, already sounding distracted. The poor bugger was probably trying to plan ti all out! When he disappeared from sight around a corner, Hector whistled.

... Damn. He'd forgotten soap. However... he tossed his key into the air and caught it. Perhaps he should have more of this sort of talk.


	9. Fruitful Schemes 021107

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make any money off 'em. And if time is really money, these lovely creatures have cost me a small fortune. Or at least enough to feed my dog in the style to which he shall grow accustomed.

Warning: Yaoi. That's right, there will be men who totally wish to be with other mens for the rest of their natural lives and whatnot. If that makes you sad in the pants, back button's clearly labeled and all ready for you. No flames unless you're read the material in question. So right now... you can flame the Warning. You hotshot you.

* * *

Kent stared blankly at the solid pine door that led into the onsen. 

"What was I thinking?" He muttered. In fairness, he probably hadn't been thinking of much at all. Certainly nothing of merit insofar as intelligence was concerned. Nothing at all, damn him! After leaving Hector, firmly grasping his onsen key and a foolish sense of optimism, how could he have been?

Instead he'd marched right back to his shared room to smile at the endearing pile of bedsheets with a nest of brown hair.

"Sain." He'd said, shamelessly allowing a hint of his less-than-knightly feelings to seep into his voice.

"Kent?" Sain had murmured, refusing to move.

"Got us the-"

"Onsen key? So Matt's in the clear." Sain said, sleep filling his voice with rough. Kent stared darkly at the bit of tousled hair. Someone owed him an explanation.

"Matthew's what?" Kent growled. Foolish him, forgetting there was a scheme (wasn't there always?) and not looking into the subtler things going on. "You could have told me, you know." He said when the blankets hesitated.

Sain sighed. "Wasn't my business to tell." A pair of chocolate eyes peered at Kent from around a green-checkered blanket. When Kent's expression didn't soften (all that sleep he'd been missing was defiantly affecting his moods), he decided Matt wouldn't mind too much. He wanted his friend to live, didn't he? "Matt wanted to tell his parents about Guy. He figured if they approved, our whole party would get a free visit to their onsen to celebrate. If not, he wanted a decent fighting force with him." Sain explained, the credulous tone of voice suggesting the second option had been highly unlikely.

Kent scoffed. "Just as a master thief would." The men shared a grin, Kent's tinted with exasperation. Which wasn't entirely new. "In any event, I have the key. As you so eloquently put it, I could use a bit of hot water." Sain chuckled at this, beginning the arduous process of removing himself from the bedding.

Eventually he settled on slithering out, dressed only in a large tunic. Kent waited while he stretched languidly, caught somewhere between bemusement and attraction. This is what he blamed for the lack of any subsequent brain activity. Finally, when the tousled knight was suitably limber, he faced Kent.

"I can't take first dib's Kent. I just got up. You go first, and bring me the key, kay?" Which was all strangely matter-of-fact for Sain.

"Wecouldshare." Kent muttered in response. (He was so busy glancing down he didn't catch Sain's ecstatic smile). "I mean, we haven't just sat and talked in quite some time-"  
"Sounds great, Ken." Sain interjected. Kent smiled at his feet, and just for a moment he completely forgot everything. His uncertainties about Sain, Hector's words, everyone's reaction, even his sleep deprivation. He completely forgot about the ridiculous guessing game. For just a moment.

'Would that a humble Lycian knight could be so lucky,' he thought.

To Sain he smirked. "I'll ah, be waiting then. Down the upper hall, last one on the left." He repeated word for word the directions, learned from one of Matthew's honor-forsake relatives, who had made the most outrageous jokes.

"I couldn't have been thinking at all" Kent moaned. It was so hard to stay high-maintenance with all the sweltering heat and bright sunlight. He could have stopped fretting right then and there too. But-!

If the redheaded knight had thought himself remotely capable of such a thing, he would have to assume his previous actions were some addle-minded attempt to seduce Sain! Worse than that, his own scheme had failed miserably. The captain had been waiting for at least fourteen minutes in the oppressive heat. His thoughts were taking a turn for the naughty as well, despite being impossible.

Thus he nearly jumped out of his spine at the sound of a knock on the pine door, who had been the victim of is tirade.

"Kent?" Asked a muffled voice, but the aforementioned knight could recognized that voice anywhere.

"Sain." He breathed, and rushed towards the door. Only when he'd pulled the heavy door inwards and felt a wave of cold air on his unmentionables did he realize how naked he was. His skin was appropriately red from the steam, but it possible his cheeks grew even brighter. He was certain they were glowing.

Sain's face looked similar. "You didn't have to run." He mumbled. Kent noted how breathy his voice sounded, and suddenly didn't care at all. He smiled widely, tugging the pine door open and inviting Sain in.

"You forgot your towel." He finally offered, and Sain looked even more flustered.

"Oh. Oh damn and hellfire." Sain grumbled, about facing and preparing to hide under a hole far, far away. Kent grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, raising an eyebrow at him. He pointed towards an extra towel resting innocently next to Kent's. Goodness knows he'd been covering for the brunette for this long. They shared another smirk, and Kent shut the door.

His feeling of superiority lasted until Sain began removing articles of clothing. Never mind Kent was already naked. He averted his eyes, focusing instead on the growing pile of clothes next to his folded ones.

Against his better judgement he glanced up and got stuck there. He knew he was starring, but t'was too pleased to care. After all, Sain was here with him, friendly, beautiful and utterly bereft of clothing. What more could he want?

"Water looks nice. But the smell..." Sain finally mumbled, while pulling off his socks. His voice was muffled by his posture.

"It is, quite nice. Relaxing anyway. And you forget about the smell after a while." Kent explained, shuffling nervously. He realized how close he was standing to his companion, and they both jumped away. Sain was still smiling.

Kent turned back to the pool of mineral water, reflecting on the new implications of each gesture, now that he was aware of his own attraction.

He twitched at the splash next to him, looking up to see Sain grimacing at the heat.

"Hot?" Kent asked. Sain smirked at him, apparently already adjusted to the water.

"Why thank you." He quipped. Kent rolled his eyes. Only Sain would have the audacity. Kent, on the other hand, eased himself slowly into the water, hissing at the heat. He'd only been out for a moment, how was it Sain was more acclimated already?

"You need to stop worrying so much." Sain said conversationally, and Kent grinned when he realized Sain's arm was slung around his shoulders.

Finally feeling more comfortable, Kent shifted his shoulders until Sain's arm made a headrest. Sain tensed, and although Kent wasn't looking at his face, he could tell the other knight was near retreat. Unbidden, he remembered all the battles he's jumped into to help Sain. This wasn't so different from Sain hesitating over the killing blow. At least, the outcome could be more pleasant. In fact, this was much better than a fight, and he grabbed Sain's arm.

"You don't have to move it, Sain." He whispered, looking his companion in the eye. His soft face was unreadable. Kent nearly lost his nerve.

"I haven't guessed in a day." He added. Sain blinked.

"What?"

"You remember. Guessing who your lucky la-er, someone is." Kent added, a little nervous. Sain gulped at this, but stopped trying to remove his arm. Most likely a product of the doomed-rabbit posture he was emulating.

"Oh, that." He laughed giddily. "I'd hoped you'd forgotten. Seeing as-"

"It's probably a lucky fellow?" Kent finished. Sain nodded. After all, they'd avoided this subject since his slip. Kent looked away as well, still holding Sain's arm tightly. Absently he ran his thumb along the other's knuckles.

"It doesn't bother me." Kent explained, but they remained in silence anyway. He grasped for other things to say.

"Will you just tell me?" Kent huffed. Sain finally did retrieve his arm and scooted across the pool to sit across from Kent, pouting. So close! Kent wracked by self-consciousness and the singular certainty that the world did not work out perfectly for him, took this as his cue to start guessing again.

"Hector?" Sain gave him such a face that Kent couldn't help laughing. It came out strained. "Will?" Sain laughed this time, but it sounded strangely choked.

The horribly, painfully honest part of him just wanted to ask. He needed to know, one way or another, if Sain could ever feel that way for him. He opened his mouth to ask the final question, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth in defeat. Life did not work out that way for him, he wasn't-

"Ask."

"I, I ... can't." Kent murmured. "I guess I'm out of ideas." Sain stared at him.

"What did I say about relaxing, Ken?"

Kent looked at his knees floating in the water. Sain was right. This whole time, the past few weeks, he'd been doing nothing but thinking. So far, it hadn't gotten him anything, except a headache and a lot of sleep to catch up on. Oh, and an outrageous attraction to his best friend. He took a deep breath.  
"Could... could it be me?" He asked quietly.

Sain looked him right in the eyes as a smile spread across his face, so bright it could put the heavens to shame. He offered the red knight his hand. "Would you like that?" He asked, coy. And suddenly everything Kent had been stressing about slipped into place, with a nearly audible _shnick_. Despite everything, this was still Sain. The lovable, dorky, altogether obnoxious best friend he'd kept around for years.

He raised an eyebrow and used the outstretched hand to pull Sain towards him. "I would." He said to a head of wet brown hair, all he could see of Sain at the moment. Sain considered saying something petulant, but decided to snuggle into his knight's shoulder instead, and Kent wrapped his arms around the slighter man.

He wasn't surprised when, as everyone gathered to eat the evening meal, Matthew rose to toast the two "Manly Couples Joined in the Everlasting Bounds of LOVE!" as he put it. Predictably, Hector made gagging noises, Eliwood looked shocked, and Will started to ask who the couples were, and why they had to be manly when his mouth was thankfully covered. He was surprised when Sain snagged his hand under the table. Well.

He couldn't imagine anything better.

End

* * *

A/n: Yeah, yeah. It's been far, far too long. Also, I rushed it. Opinions welcome. 

When I am feeling suitably deserving of your praise, all of you Wonderful, Amazing and altogether Delightful reviews who finally motivated me, I **will** reply to all your delicious comments. You guys (collectively and individually) are the light of my life. Thank you so much!


End file.
